one shots of harry potter
by DeschenesB
Summary: one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**One shot's of Harry Potter and the girls from the books and movies.**

First up will be Fleur Delacour.

Second will be Hermione Granger.

Third will be Cho Chang.

Fourth will be Nymphadora Tonks.

Fifth will be Ginny weasley.

Their might be more one shots I'll see what I can come up with.


	2. Chapter 2

It was night time about three hours since the second task of the tri-wizard tournament and Harry potter was walking the halls of Hogwarts thinking about how his friends and the whole school kept betraying him and then making him a hero again. Frankly he was sick of it and thought that when this tournament was over he should look for other schools or at least a private teacher so he could learn in piece. So lost in his thoughts that he was completely caught off guard when a hand came out of an open door to an empty class room and pulled him inside. Pulling out his wand getting ready to attack whoever it was that ambushed him, He was surprised when he heard a voice in a French accent that could only belong to Fleur Delacour the French champion.

"Hi Harry there's no need for your wand I swear on my magic that I'm not here to hurt you, in fact I think you'll like what I'm here for." Said the French champion Fleur.

"Fleur what can I do for you and can you come out into the light so I could see you?" Harry asks.

"Okay Harry I'll come into the light but you will let me explain why I'm here yes." Fleur asked.

"Sure Fleur I promise." Said Harry.

Fleur walks out of the shadows into the light and Harry feels his breath catch in his throat at what Fleur is wearing. For infront of him is the most beautiful women he has ever seen, silver hair running down her back in a pony tail. Blue eyes glowed with a fire hot passion, curved hips, D-cups, a big nice and round ass and a see through silver nightgown. He could actually see her pinks moist and juicy pussy lips through her gown which were completely shaved with no hair at all.

"F-Fleur! W-what are you wearing?" Harry asks with a stutter while he feels his pants tighten in a certain spot.

"Well Harry I have been thinking a I wanted to reward you for saving my sister." Fleur tells him.

"That's fine Fleur I don't need a reward." Harry says while Fleur moves closer to him.

" Ah but Harry I want to give you a reward, don't you know it's rude to say no to a lady." Fleur asks while putting a hand down his pants and boxers to slowly jerk him off.

"Um sure I'll just go with it." Harry says with awe in his voice not able to believe that this beautiful girl was giving him a hand job.

"Good now lets take off all your cloths and get started." Fleur says while pulling the botton open on his pants and pulling them down to his knees as well as his boxers. And exposing his ten inch hard cock to the world, Fleur gets on her knees and blows on his cock with her breath making Harry's heart speed up. Once Harry's shirt is off Fleur puts the tip of his cock into her mouth and licks his piss hole, while jerking off the shaft of his penis. Fleur licked her tongue up and down his cock feeling every throb and every twitch, while thinking that she must have this perfect dick down her throat.

"Damn," Harry breathed after Fleur stuck his cock in her mouth, her tight mouth wrapped around his member. Her lips placed around him as she bobbed up and down on him, rocking back and forth on his cock went deep into her throat.

"She's so good, so hot,"Harry breathed to himself, when he grabbed her hair in his hands and pushed her down, so her lips pressed against the base of his cock as she took the entire piece of meat down her throat. He felt his sexual awakening increase when Fleur rocked back and forth, going down on him like a pro. Fleur kept her pace a steady one, she wanted Harry's blowjob to be a memorable one. She pumped his cock into her mouth for many more minutes, before looking up at him.

Harry felt his balls size up at the sensation of her mouth wrapped around his flesh pole, along with Fleur's hand squeezing and cupping his balls in her hand. She went down on him, making lewd popping sounds with her mouth. The woman rocked back and forth, taking him deep into her throat, and his cock sank down her throat, with her muscles working him over.

His balls tightened and he sprayed a hot load of his cum down Fleur's throat when she worked him over. He pumped into her mouth over and over again.

"Harry...pleasure me, please," Fleur stated, when she slid back on the bed without warning and Harry peeled her nightgown off of her legs.

Harry looked at her smooth sex appraising, with juicy lips that beckoned out for his cock. He could hardly hold himself back, he must be inside that pinnacle of womanhood now but he could tell that he had to taste her first.

Fleur breathed heavier as she felt Harry's hands on her thighs, and then his right hand moved up and rubbed against her clit sending a surge of pleasure through her body. His mouth found her and sucked on her clit, which caused her to throw her head back and moan. He stimulated her in such a way that she never thought possible, but the fun began, when he licked and sucked on her. His tongue buried itself deep in her core.

Harry tasted Fleur's taste and continued to lick and suck on her pussy lips, making sure to hit the spots that made her moan the loudest over and over again. The taste of her pussy made him rock hard again and he couldn't wait to fuck her. Fleur's pussy clenched as Harry worked her over, driving his tongue in and out of her.

"So wet, and so good." Fleur exclaimed while she played with her nipples.

Harry did not slow down, not even for a second, rather he dove in and out of her, licking her insides. The silver haired witch grabbed Harry's hair and pushed him in further. In no time flat, he devoured her womanhood, using his tongue to cut a nice and steady pace through her. He picked up the pace and worked her over, heavily moving inside her.

She soaked his face when her thighs closed together and Fleur's body gave a shuddering orgasm. The woman felt herself rocked from head to toe when she shuddered again and again.

"Time for more," Harry stated as he pulled her onto his lap poking her pussy lips with his rock hard cock. She smiled, knowing what was next. The woman straddled his hips, her legs tightly around him. He cupped her ass in his hands, before she rose up. She came down onto his cock which filled her pussy up all the way, and started to move up and down slowly ridding him before speeding up.

"Yes, so good," Harry grunted as she rose up and sank down on him, riding him. The tight walls caressed his manhood quite nicely, as she worked up a bit of a tempo riding him. "You're so tight, so wet."

"This pussy belongs to you master," Fleur stated in a lustful moan; she pushed herself up and sank back down, and continued her bouncing. She breathed in and out, when Harry thrust into her, hitting her and causing her to throw her head back with a scream.

"yes," Fleur panted, feeling another orgasm wash through her body when Harry rocked her with his cock. She got far more than she could ever hope from this and she loved it. "More, pound me!"

Harry pounded her already, thrusting his cock into her, and causing her to bend back, so she nearly spilled backwards. He used leverage to cut a path, slamming his thick member into her pussy, driving it into her sopping wet core with each pass into her. Each thrust buried deeper into her. Fleur wrapped her hands around him and sank her nails into his back.

"Oh, yes, so good," Harry breathed as he cupped his hands around her.

Fleur panted as his cock slid in and out of her, when she felt another earth shattering orgasm rock her body. She was not sure how much she could take and Harry gained a lot of momentum, pounding into her, reducing her to essentially jelly.

Finally Harry was nearing his end, with one more and a deeper thrust he came deep inside her causing her to orgasm once more and screaming out. Harry rested on his back with Fleur on his chest.

"Harry I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship." Fleur said into his chest.

"Yeah I think so too."


	3. Chapter 3

It was night time and an hour after the DA meeting and Harry was waiting for Hermione to finish up with what ever it was she was doing in the come and go room. After waiting twenty minutes Harry had enough and decided to see what was taking her so long. When he entered the room he found what looked like a girls shower room with bathroom stalls and open shower areas. Looking into the shower area Harry spotted something that took his breath away, ther taking a shower was Hermione who was rinsing the soap off her body. After standing there for a couple of seconds staring at her in shock, Harry noticed his trouser pants seemed to get tighter.

Deciding to take his cloths off and join Hermione in the shower he got undressed, once fully unclothed he walked up behind Hermione completely naked and cleared his throat catching her attention.

"W-What! Harry what are you doing here," Hermione yells. While trying and failing to cover up her body.

"well, I have been waiting for you outside when I decided to come in here and get you. But imagen my surprise when I discover you showering, so I thought why don't I join you." He says while coming up to Hermione and bending down to kiss her on the lips. Moaing into the kiss Hermione throws her arms around him and hugs him while kissing him.

Pulling away Harry says to her, "why don't we turn this place into a bedroom and have some fun."

"Okay," Hermione whispers to him.

Quickly concertraiting Harry turns the room into a bed room and moves Hermione onto the bed forcing her on her back and spreading her legs for him. Harry worked his way down from her neck to her pussy with his mouth, once at her pussy he started to lick, kiss, and suck on her lips. Each kiss, lick, and suck brought fire to her body.

'Harry" Hermione breathed out.

Harry licked the inside of Hermione which caused her to buck her hips more and more. Hermione felt her thighs get grabbed as Harry worked his tongue deeper and deeper into her pussy. Hermione screamed as Harry's tongue did things to her that she thought were impossible, The dark haired wizard delved his tongue deep between her pussy lips, licking and suckling at them. His tongue delved even deeper than ever before and these actions caused the her to cum onto Harry's face.

"Harry, I need you in me," Hermione moaned out.

"So good, I'm going to fuck your brains out," Harry told her.

Hermione felt herself get extremely excited about that possibility. Her walls clenched at the thought of him being inside her, ravishing her, fucking her brains out like he promised. Her walls moistened and both sets of lips hungered for his meet.

Hermione was hoisted up and plunged with his cock pushing between her walls. The woman closed her eyes, biting down on her lip as he stretched her out.

"Yes," Hermione moaned as she felt her nipples stiffen and Harry captured one into his mouth.

Harry's mouth latched on her nipple, suckling her like a nursing babe as her hips worked around his probing penis. The bushy haired women was going to ride him into the ground. Her walls tightened around him and Harry grabbed her around the ass.

His dick speared into her body and Hermione moaned hungrily as she felt her walls stretch out.

Hermione kept riding him up and down, she was riding him hard as Harry played with her breasts. Harry explored every nook and cranny of Hermione's body as he fucked her. She bounced higher and higher on his cock moaning out as her orgasm approached.

"Harder, Harder," she screamed out in orgasm.

"Oh god I'm cumming." Harry moaned.

For a while they just laid there basking in there orgasm and held on to each other, After a couple of seconds just lying there they got up and looked at each other.

"We should do this again sometime," Hermione told Harry.

"Agreed," Harry said before leaving the come and go room.


End file.
